First Day of My Senior Year
by I Love My Twin
Summary: This is a love story at SAKS High School between Selena Gomez and Taylor Lautner. And it's their senior year. Taylor is a jock an is a football player. His best friend is Zac Efron. Selena is a geek. And her best friend is Demi Lovota.


**Selena:**

"Selena, honey, get up! Your going be late for your first day of your senior year!" I heard

my mom yelled from downstairs. "Ugh!" I groaned. I got up and went into the bathroom

took a shower and came back into my room. I put on my clothes and went to my bedside

table and unplugged my phone and checked my messages. It said one new text message.

I opened it and it was from dad. It said: _Hey my little princess! I hope you have a_

_Wonderful first day of school for your senior year! I'm so proud of you! And I love you!_

I texted him back and said: _Thanks dad! I love you to! _I put my phone down _Gosh! I wish_

_He would quit calling me calling me that! _I thought to myself. I put my stuff in my book

Bag and headed downstairs. "There's my girl! I went a little crazy this morning. Since

This is your last first day of high school I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, toast,

And waffles!" my mom said. I laughed. "Thanks mom! It's great!" I said. "Where's

Brian?" I asked between bites. "He's already gone to work. But, he said to wish you good

Luck and that he loves you." Mom replied. "Sure he does" I mumbled. "Selena Marie

Gomez! Don't say that! You know he loves you! Just because he isn't your real dad

Selena does not mean he doesn't love you or care about you!" mom yelled. "I know mom

I never said he didn't! I'm going to be late for school, bye." I said. "Bye. And drive

Careful!" she replied. "K!" I replied on my way out the door. I got into my Audi and

Headed on my way to school. I found my parking place and parked. _Oh my god _I thought.

There's Taylor Lautner! Ugh! He's so cute! To bad he doesn't even know I existed! He's

_Always hanging around with Zac. His football buddy! _"Selena!" Demi yelled getting out

Of her BMW. "Hey Demi!" I yelled. "O my god look at Zac! He looks so cute!" she said.

"Yea." I replied. I have never told her about my crush on Taylor Lautner. The bell

interrupted my thoughts. "Okay bye Sel! See you at lunch!" Demi said. "Bye Dem! And

I'll see you there!" I yelled back. I entered the school and went up the stairs to my

Homeroom class. _Here goes another year _I thought.

**Taylor:**

"Alright man! See you at lunch!" Zac called. "Okay!" I said not even looking at him. I

headed up the stairs to homeroom. After homeroom I looked at my schedule. I had Mrs.

Gautney for science class. I went to Mrs. Gautney's class. "Alright class! I'm going to

Assign you to your lab partner. And you will sit by your lab partner. And I'm not letting

Anybody change their lab partner, are we clear?" Mrs. Gautney asked. "Yes Mrs.

Gautney." The whole class replied. "Alright, Taylor Lautner," she paused "You are

Partners with " she paused again and looked at her clipboard, "Selena Gomez" _Who's_

_That _I thought. Then a girl started walking toward me. She had long dark hair, skinny,

And had a beautiful complexion. _Was she new? _I thought. "Hi, I'm Selena." She replied.

"Umm hi. I'm Taylor." I replied back. Mrs. Gautney said "Okay! You and your partner

need to start working on a project about anything in chapter 1. It will be due September

2nd." "Okay. When do you wont to start working on this thing?" I asked her. "Umm well

when do you have football practice?" she asked me. "I have it on Mondays and

Thursdays." I said back. "Okay, how about this afternoon, since today is Thursday." She

Asked. "Yea, that'll be perfect" I replied. I smiled and she smiled back. "Okay, who's

House?" I asked. "We can swap up, how about mine then your's the mine then your's?"

She asked. "Okay perfect! Your house right after school!" he said.

**Selena:**

The final bell rang. _Yes! He'll be over at my house right after school! _I hurried to my

Audi. I drove into my driveway his Porsche was already there. I saw him in his car.

He got out and said "Hey Selena!" "Hi Taylor!" I replied. "Let's go work on this thing."

He said. "Okay!" I replied. I unlocked the door and headed upstairs.


End file.
